The Torchwood Ferret
by BeeHawYeeHaw
Summary: Short, random fics of Ianto and his ferret. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED
1. Meeting

The team were chasing a couple of weevils during the dead of night. Streets empty thanks to the harsh rainfall and chilling air. The four had split, Jack with Ianto, Owen with Gwen. Then halving again to hopefully corner the creatures. Tosh was luckily situated back at the Hub, warm and happily not running around.

It was a typical chase, Owen darting straight after the weevil while Gwen took a different route. Weevil spray in hand, the doctor kept pace with the alien, cursing at it under his breath. He had a beer and pizza waiting at home for him, and look at where he was now. Soaking wet from a mix of rain and sweat and running after a hideous looking creature in a boiler suit.

Ahead, Owen watched as Gwen shot out from an alleyway. God knows how she managed to get that far in front but Owen couldn't care less. The weevil was trapped and the two advanced on it.

Soon the duo is lugging an unconscious weevil back to the SUV and the rain hasn't let up one bit. Jack and Ianto aren't there either and Owen went to call them as their comm.s came to life.

_"Ah, shit- fu- crap."_

"Ianto? You okay?"

_"I'm fine Gwen, totally fine. Don't worry. Jack?"_

The American accent filtered through the two Welsh ones.

_"Yes?"_

_"Did you get it?"_

_"I did, where the hell are you, Ianto?"_

_"Sorry, just got a little caught up."_ There were some unintelligible mutterings before Ianto spoke up again_."I'll meet you at the SUV."_

_"Mmm…fine."_

And the link went off, Gwen sharing a look to an equally confused Owen. A few minutes passed and the two warmed up in the car as the bulky silhouette of Jack and a weevil came into view through the downpour. Neither got out to help, preferring the shelter they had.

Once the second creature had been shoved into the boot, there was still no sign of their Archivist. Jack now climbed into the vehicle, floppy hair dripping raindrops onto his face.

"No Ianto?" He asked more hypothetically as he wipes away the water. Gwen gave a short shake of her head but nobody really answered him. It was clear the Welshman wasn't here. So Jack stabbed at the device in his ear. "Ianto? Talk to me."

_"Sir?"_

"Not like you to be late."

_"Sorry sir, I'm just around the corner."_

"Stay there, we'll come to you."

Jack didn't get a reply as he put the SUV in gear and drop down the road. Illuminated in the headlights was a soppy Ianto, cradling his arm to his chest and rushing to the car door. Jack thought he'd hurt himself but from a quick glance, nothing looked wrong. No blood, no ruined suit, and no bones poking out. So he left it for now.

The drive back was quick, all passengers wanting to head into the hot showers and grab a fresh, dry set of clothes. Jack forgot all about Ianto's arm as he soaked himself under the spray, thinking more about getting the Archivist to join him in. But, unfortunately, said man wasn't to be found and Jack had to warm up alone.

The group converged back in the main base, weevils safely locked away and everyone a lot warmer and drier than before. Tosh was handing out plates of toast with mugs of hot chocolate rather than coffee. Again, Jack noticed, Ianto wasn't present.

"Is Ianto okay, guys?" Jack asked before tucking into his food, a muffled thanks aimed towards Toshiko. Owen stopped mid-bite shrugging.

"Why would we know. You're his fuck buddy."

"Seems a little off, that's all…" Jack said around the heated bread, ignoring the use of "fuck buddy". Another voice spoke out behind him and Jack suppressed the leap his body was about to do in surprise. Ianto. Always good a creeping up on people.

"Who's off?"

"You," Owen said abruptly, mouth full of food.

"Me?" Ianto looked at them confused, hair going fluffy. Jack likes it when it's fluffy. But breaking from the distraction, the Captain spoke up.

"Yes, you. You got distracted while we were out, that's not- Ianto? Ianto, you're not even listening now."

The Welshman's attention had slipped, looking down at the towel Jack now noticed bundled up in his arms. "What's that?" Jack asked, toast forgotten. A quiet squeak emanated from it and everyone froze. The sound came again and the cloth seemed to wiggle. Jack reached for a gun automatically. Only Ianto pulled the mass closer when the weapon was held towards it.

"Woah, Jack! Put the gun away, it's okay." Ianto stammered out quick, not really wanting to get shot at after spending the night in the pouring rain. Jack barely hesitated when he reholster the gun, trusting Ianto completely.

Ianto carefully unwrapped the swaddle and out poked a tiny head. A baby-pink noise with full-stop shaped eyes. Cream and brown fur.

"Where did you find a ferret?!"

"Near some bins," Ianti confessed almost bashfully. Jack caught the tiniest of blushes on his fair skin. "He was so wet and in search of food, Jack. I couldn't leave him."

Jack stood from his seat on the old sofa and moved to Ianto's side in three large stride. He looked down at the little animal, bringing his finger over to pet it's fluffy head. The ferret closed its eyes in satisfaction and Jack felt himself smile.

"I'm not saying you should have."

Next, the girls joined them, cooing softly over the swaddled ferret. Owen hung back, seemingly uninterested but Jack caught him glancing over a couple of times. The Captain let them enjoying meeting their new friend before he clapped his hands and ordered them all home. It was late and the rift predictor held good readings.

When they'd all left and Jack had grabbed his coat, he turned to the young Archivist still holding the ferret in a bundle as though it was a newborn babe. The sight was cute, Ianto talking to the animal like it was human. Jack moved behind him, holding his lover's waist and resting his head on Ianto's shoulder.

"What's his name then?"

"Emyr means king because he's going to be treated like royalty by the women and me."

'Emyr…perfect."


	2. Jack And Emyr

Hey!"

Little, coffee-coloured paw prints coated Jack's paper in front of him. Coffee mug overturned and spilling out onto the floor. Jack reached out to grab the offending ferret but it slipped away with a satisfied squeak.

"Don't you get smug with me, young man."

Another squeak and the scattering of claws could be heard against the smooth, wooden desk. Jack threw his chair back, ignoring the slam it made as it hit the wall behind him. He leant over the desk but again Emyr was too quick. He jumped down from the desk and scurried away from the man.

Jack groaned and followed after the annoyingly adorable creature. "Please? I promised Ianto I'd look after you."

Emyr perked up at the mention of a certain Welshman, rising on his back legs. Jack took the moment to almost leap over there and scoop up the ferret. He was successful, holding him tight so Emyr couldn't wriggle away. He let out a little snuffling noise and looked up at Jack. "What? You don't want to go to your cage, do you?"

Emyr blinked.

"Thought not. Now behave will I clean up the mess you made."

Realising he couldn't clean up and hold the culprit at the same time, he deposited him in the spacious pockets of his greatcoat. "Stay there. You'll be warm."

And so Jack set about wiping up the coffee and fixing the mess on his desk without another incident. He sat back behind his desk and managed to get some paperwork done while keeping an eye on the lump in his pocket.

Time flew by and soon enough Ianto entered the hub accompanied by Owen and a knocked out weevil. Jack rushed out to meet them before running back to his office to grab Emyr. He waiting to greet them, ferret in hand as they came back with one less alien. Ianto walked over with a grin.

"How has my favourite boy been today." A smirk grew on Jack's face as Ianto took the pest away from him.

"Oh I've been fine."

* * *

Ianto emerged from the depths of the archives around 6pm that evening. He had his coat on with Emyr's little travel cage in hand.

"Jack?" The Captain looked up from his mug, savouring the coffee for the evening. "Have you seen Emyr?"

"I thought he was with you?" Ianto shook his head, looking around for the little beast. "Maybe Gwen stole him?" Ianto looked over at him, unimpressed.

"This is serious Jack, he could get hurt."

"I know, I'm sorry...Owen seen him?" A second later, a gruff voice rang out from the medical bay, answering Jack.

"I haven't seen your little rat!"

"Okay then, I'll check my office."

With that, Jack set his mug down and leapt up the small staircase. He glanced around his office briefly. The hatch was shut, so no ferret down there. He couldn't get into the file cabinets, but Jack checked anyway. Then he rounded his desk, looking underneath it and in each drawer. No Emyr insight.

Until a soft noise came from his coat. No, it wasn't the coat. It was the pocket. From inside the pocket. Jack crept closer, crouching down to look into the pouch.

Miniature semi-circle ears poked out from the opening and Jack smiled. The small ferret lay curled up in a ball, head buried in his small paws and eyes tightly shut in sleep. The captain strode to the doorway, softly calling out to a worrying Ianto, who joined Jack at his side. "I think he likes my coat," Jack said softly, watching as Ianto peered into the coat's pocket.

"That makes two of us."


End file.
